As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Information handling systems may be configured to process voice commands. However, microphones of an information handling system may inadvertently pick up and receive audio that contains voices but should not be processed for voice commands. When this happens, incorrect voice commands are processed by the information handling system. For example, a TV may output speech in an advertisement or news program that triggers a response from a nearby information handling system. That response may be undesirable, such as where the voice command causes the ordering of undesired products from a smart home device.